Strange Angels
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: Well this is a oneshot maybe? We'll see, basically Castiel loves Aslinn, the new hunter who the Winchesters have come to trust... and maybe Dean loves? But who does Aslinn actually love, coupled with the actual apocalypse what's a girl to do? AU, R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**A rough idea, what do you guys think. If enough people like it, (so review if you do!) I might carry it on. If not enjoy this absent minded one shot!**_

_**I don't own supernatural. Obviously  
>R&amp;R <strong>_

_I glanced at Castiels features which were illuminated by the weak rays of the sunlight that managed to work their way through the gloomy grey clouds. Castiel seemed unaware of my gaze on him, his eyes transfixed on the glittering water below us. His short black hair swayed around in the gentle breeze. A few loose strands of his dark chocolate coloured hair flopped down onto his face, framing his glittering blue eyes perfectly. Castiel tore his eyes away from the sea to stare at me. His eyes gazing into mine. We stayed like that for a while, not moving – just staring at each other – as if we had both been told that we only have a few minutes to live – and we didn't want to forget each other faces.  
>I like to think that Castiels eyes are so clear and honest, that they led a direct path to his pure and honest soul, because regardless of anything he's ever done wrong, it's never out of spite.<br>"Love you, pretty girl," he murmured, wrapping his arms around me protectively - making me feel like a little girl all over again. I allowed myself to melt into his arms, once I felt warm and secure I felt my eyes close sleepily, it had been a long day.  
>"Love you too," I whispered, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.<br>"I will always keep you safe, always. No matter what," Castiel said more to himself than to me as he picked me up slowly – I could feel his gaze still on my face as he lethargically carried me to one of the only places we would be safe from now on.  
>I counted his breaths, reminding myself how to breathe normally as I allowed for my mind to drift back to what had happened earlier today and look at how only a measly three days can ruin your life . . .<em>

Aslinn flicked her long auburn hair out of her face as she struggled to get up and out of bed. As she rolled over to get out, her muscles screamed in protest, yet Aslinn just grit her teeth and pushed herself up, and padded over to the mirror hanging on a garishly decorated wall to inspect the damage. She wasn't that bad overall, she winced as she noticed a blossoming blue bruise appearing on her cheekbone, but aside that and the various cuts along her arm – well she looked almost healthy.  
>Aslinn shivered and walked back to the bed, pulling the blanket around her shoulders. It was another freezing cold day in Iowa, and the temperature of their cheap little motel room wasn't much warmer then outside.<br>_"We'll get to leave soon_," she told herself consolingly as she walked past Dean – who was growling in his sleep – towards the kitchen, as she flicked the switch on the kettle, that's when she noticed the note hidden underneath the mug.  
>She squinted and while trying to be as quiet as possible and with shaking hands she slid the note out and nearly passed out when she read it;<p>

_Dean, Sam or Aslinn, I'm sorry to have left this letter, but Dean told me that whenever things get heavy to ask you for help and I desperately need it. I was going to wake you last night but they were watching. Meet me at the old warehouse on the other side of town as soon as you get this. Bring weapons._

_Aslinn. I love you_

It took everything in Aslinn's body to not fall to the floor and give up, she re-read the note a few times and every time she did so her heart sunk a little further.  
>"Dean," she whispered, searching for her voice. None of it felt real; none if it felt possible. Castiel was fine, he had to be fine. But he'd told her he loved her, and that only ever happened when something was seriously wrong, he wouldn't risk saying it otherwise – even writing it down was risky. The angels would kill him because of it.<br>"Dean," she said louder, startling him and Sam from slumber, "we need to leave."  
>As soon as the words were out of her mouth Aslinn someone found her legs and ran over to her discarded bag lying on the floor. Ignoring the cold, ignoring everything, she ran into the bathroom and was changed in less than a minute and to her surprise Dean and Sam were too, they didn't say anything, they didn't need to ask, maybe it was something in her voice, or the haunted look from the idea of loosing Castiel gave her. But in silence they collected all the weapons and drove off in the sunset, silence engulfing the whole car before Dean spoke up.<br>"Where are we going?"  
>"Warehouse," Aslinn replied bluntly and handed Sam a small ornate dagger, "Cas is in trouble, he left a note. Something's wrong."<br>"We're in the middle of a case though Aslinn, we can't always just go off saving him," Sam snapped, his eyes darker than she had ever seen before, but she replied none the less in an equally venomous tone.  
>"He's never done that for us has he?"<br>Silence followed after that until they pulled up outside the warehouse and Dean and Sam looked at Aslinn.  
>"You're in charge here As', what do we do?" Dean asked her, taking the safety off the gun as she absent mindedly did the same.<br>"Dean come in with me, Sam," she turned to face him, "if we don't come out in five minutes, sneak in through the back. Stay out of sight."  
>He nodded slightly, and ruffled her hair affectionately "Stay safe," was all he said before he slipped into the darkness, and with one last look Aslinn and Dean sent the rusty metal door to the warehouse flying as they flew in.<br> __


	2. tumblr

Hey guys, well I've been doing a lot with exams and such but I have hell of a lot of time off coming up, so expect to be bombarded with updates!  
>For the meantime though, I've made a tumblr for all my stories;<br>.com  
>So yeah, on here there will basically just be drabbles and gifs and other fun things, so please follow and such!<br>AwkwardImagination  
>xox<p> 


End file.
